Redpaw
is a black based tabby she-cat with long legs. Description Appearance : Character :Redpaw takes after her mother, to a certain extent. She values the importance of work and WinterClan, and holds a high level of respect for her Clanmates. For the most part, she has been dedicated to her duties and very attentive to whatever her Clanmates have to say. However, unlike her mother, she's a little more interested in her Clanmates than taking out every single patrol for the day. She has a willingness to relax, sit back, and learn, something her mother never had. :Unfortunately, this behavior is seen as laziness in the mind of her strongly opinionated mother. While Redpaw does aim to make Applewhisker proud, she can't help but to grow irritated over her constant fussing and criticizing comments. As she has grown older, the young she-cat has grown a tad bit rebellious towards these expectations. She's finding herself intentionally ignoring her mother's commands and instead stubbornly sitting down with other apprentices in efforts to get to know them. :As it would seem, Redpaw is slowly turning into the outgoing cat her mother never was. While she never hesitates to volunteer for a patrol or dutifully follow her leader's commands, Redpaw has grown into a cat who is curious of her Clanmates. She enjoys conversing with them and forming strong bonds. Unlike Applewhisker, she believes that working together and not independently is what makes WinterClan so successful. :Albeit loyal to her Clan and friends, Redpaw is a little...overwhelmed with how her mother sees the world. Instead, Redpaw has begun to look to the wild-side of life. She longs for some crazy, out-of-this-world action and adventure story that she can write on her own. More specifically, she's a little more interested in toms than her mother ever was. They fascinate her, and maybe it's that little rebellious side of her talking. Nonetheless, she does try to keep this side hidden. Indeed, Redpaw does despise her mother from time to time, but she still loves her dearly, and doesn't want to be a complete disappointment. Abilities : Biography Childhood : Adulthood : Lineage Mother: :Applewhisker: Living Father: :Unnamed WinterClan warrior: Status unknown Half-siblings: :Unnamed cats: Deceased, residence unknown Aunts: :Guppystar: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Petalkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Uncles: :Hiddenshadow: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Bramblefang: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Crowfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Reedstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Nightstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Grandmother: :Blackheart: Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Great Grandfather: :Marshstorm: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Aunt: :Bluekit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Uncle: :Guppysplash: Deceased, verified StarClan member 2nd Great Aunt: :Sorrelfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Cousins: :Blueclaw: Living :Crowfang: Deceased, residence unknown :Ravennose: Status unknown :Lionkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Magpiesong: Living :Birdnose: Living :Cormorantstorm: Status unknown :Antkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Blacktuft: Status unknown :Gullbreeze: Status unknown :Sootlegs: Status unknown :Lizardkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Quotes : Cameos : Trivia *Applewhisker demanded requested that she mentor her daughter. Images Life Pixels Category:She-cats